Blood Red
by LawnGnome
Summary: I had a hard time catagorizing this. It's a dark comedy... It's Raven's Birthday... After Beast Boy gives Raven a mysterious pendant things begin to change for the worst in the Teen Titan's home. Rated R for extreme violence some language and a mild lemon
1. Birthday Horrors

Welcome to my first fan fiction. I really like the idea behind this story. I think any idiot could have done it more justice, but I think it's fairly clever. I've wrtten the whole story, but I've chopped it up into a series of chapters to make it easier to read. As soon as I get at least one good review I'll post the next chapter. (Reviews from friends DO NOT COUNT).  
Disclaimer: Titans I do Teen own not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat on the roof of her giant T shaped home meditating. She chanted softly to herself facing the city she protected that lay far below her. The sun began to sink below the horizon behind her, lacing the sky with pinks and reds. She kept her deep violet eyes closed as she heard her friends attempting to sneak up on her from behind rather loudly. Starfire held a disgusting neon colored cake in her arms that she had apparently made herself. The only other member that seemed thrilled about their surprise birthday party was Beast Boy who prancing along next to Star with an armful of presents. Robin seemed to be fuming over the idea, betting that their secretive friend wouldn't really appreciate a big deal on her birthday, and Cyborg apparently had decided to get drunk for the occasion.  
Raven sighed and opened her eyes as a burst of noise came from behind her. Every one seemed to be singing a different song: Star sang a song from her home planet, Beast Boy sang about some odd monkeys in a zoo, Cyborg sang a rather slurred version of happy birthday as loud as he possibly could, and Robin hummed pathetically cringing at the horrifying tune they were bombarding Rae with.  
"Happy Birthday, friend Raven." Star shouted attempting to embrace Rae and hold the cake at the same time. The cake slipped from her arm and would have splattered on the ground if not for Robins fast reflexes.  
Robin wondered why he'd bothered saving the hideously colored cake that would probably taste far worse then it looked, "Star-"  
Starfire threw her arms around Robin gratefully, "Oh, thank you Robin. What would we have done without the cake of birthday?" But again the cake slipped from its holders arms and Robin made no attempt to save it. He regretted it a second later as they were showered with disgusting blobs of cake bits.  
Cyborg seemed unaware ofhis cake shower as he stumbled forward towards Raven, "Come on suga... Lay some... Erummmmm... suga on me", Raven looked at Cyborg, her eyes wide with terror, ready to throw her friend back if he tried any such thing. She was relieved (if not a little grossed out) when Cy grabbed Robin instead and gave the poor bird man a deep passionate kiss.  
Robin grabbed Cy and threw him back down the stairs. No one had ever seen Robin looking so angry. Beast Boy's jaw dropped to the ground and he began to drool a bit in amazement and disgust, "Duuuuuuuude!"  
Starfire appeared to be ready to slaughter Cyborg for kissing her Robin. Her eyes had a greenish glow to them and a rare glare, that would have terrified the shit out of Cyborg, smothered her face. Raven was mildly amused, but kept a look of cool indifference plastered on her face.  
Robin coughed and picked a nicely wrapped present from the pile now lying on the cake covered ground and held it out to Raven, "Sorry about the cake. Happy Birthday Raven."  
The thick black wrapping paper shimmered slightly as she began to tear it off. Inside lay a shimmery blue cape. It was definitely a little to fancy for her taste, but she smiled slightly. She removed her favorite, plain blue cape and tried the fancy one on, securing it with her old red jeweled pin. There was an elaborate design in a slightly darker blue inside, and it felt warm and soft against her bare shoulders.  
"I figured you could wear it for special occasions." He still hadn't recovered from the awful slobbery kiss Cy had given him and he stuttered furiously.  
"Thanks Robin." Her jaw was begging to hurt from smiling so much.  
Beast Boy swept forward, present in hand. The tattered green wrapping paper poorly covered the little read and black broach inside and she quickly replaced the tarnished pin holding on the new cape. She looked into it's blood red heart admiring the veins of black shooting through it. As she stuck it through she poked her skin, drawing blood. She cursed silently as she finished hooking the clasp in place. She smiled up at Beast Boy.  
"Robin told me what he was getting you... I thought this might look nice with it." He sweat dropped and rested a hand on the back of his head uncomfortably, "I got it from that store your always going to. The one with all the dead things in it, the books, and that stupid burnt smell"  
"It's called incense Beast Boy. I like the broach. It's very... cool" She cringed as she used the word "cool", but was rewarded with a bright overly cheery smile from her dearest friend.  
She opened the last two of her gifts. Some odd smelling purple and green fudge from Star and a heart shaped box of chocolates and some flowers from creepy old Cyborg. She floated down to her room, only being accosted once by Cy on her way there, and set her gifts on her bed. She decided to continue wearing the gifts Robin and Beast Boy had given her. The fudge started gurgling oddly at her and attempted to crawl from its dish. She picked up a book and swatted it back, then threw it into a trunk. She locked it and threw the key back onto her bed. She threw the flowers in the trash can but decided not to waste the chocolate. She popped a caramel filled one in her mouth as she settled into her bed. She heard a drunken robot man babbling outside her door. Something about movies and Saturday. She ignored him as she drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's Chapter one. I hope you like it. It will get so much better. I'm really excited about the next chapter, where... oh, I can't give anything away. I promise you Raven fans will like the next chapter. Especially those Raven fans out there that are a little sick of Star always being so perky and don't think Rae and Cy make a very good couple. REVIEW! It can only get better from here!


	2. Insanity

Here it is! Chapter 2. I've updated the last bit. I only changed a couple of sentences actually but I think it's more dramatic.I love this chapter. It's gruesome. Sorry the chapters are a bit short. They get a little longer (unless i feel like hacking them up and making them smaller again). Chapter one and two were originally one chapter... I felt that ending them in the new spots was a lot better.  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans is to cool for me to have dreamed up, or own. It ain't mine.

Raven shot up in bed. Her body was drenched in sweat. Her new cape was miraculously dry. She removed it and hung it on a chair next to the wall. Her head pounded and it felt like some one was repeatedly stabbing her with a butter knife. She pulled her tight black suit away from her chest and looked at the small prick she had gotten from the pin. It had turned an odd green color and Black lines outlined where her veins were. She stumbled from her room, tripping over Cyborg's large unconscious form. She felt dizzy, her vision was blurred and she had a hard time focusing on anything. She stood and continued on down the hall.  
She stopped as she reached Beast Boy's room, collapsing on the floor. She pressed her hands against her temples, trying to lessen the pain and pressure ripping through them. She tried to scream but her body had begun to slowly shut down and her vocal cords seemed to have been the fist to go. Her vision began to dim and in a matter of seconds, she lost consciousness.

She woke in her own bed. She stretched and stood up. She felt fine, had it been some sort of twisted dream? She looked at the little scratch on her chest; it looked fine. Like any old scratch she'd had before. Something woke in the back of her mind. What ever it was it seemed a bit panicked.  
_-It had to be done. There was no way around it.- _An odd high pitched voice gurgled in the back of her mind.  
"Who are you? What had to be done?" Raven shook her head in an attempt to clear it and the odd voice quieted. She threw on her new cloak and pin and faded into the shadows. She appeared a second later in the kitchen, secretly rejoicing, as she smelled fresh waffles. The three male members of the group sat around the table devouring waffle after waffle. Well... Robin and Beast Boy did. Cyborg was suffering from a massive hang over and couldn't see straight enough to eat his waffles.  
Robin looked up smiling, and then let the smile slip a little seeing that it was only Raven, "Oh. Good morning Rae. Have you seen Starfire? She doesn't ever sleep in like this..."  
Rae sunk into a chair taking a small stack of waffles. The odd creature in her mind shifted uncomfortably, distracting Rae as she gave a feeble shrug.  
Robin stood and headed off towards Star's room, "I'll... just go check."  
_-Stop him... Stop him!-_  
Raven hushed the voice and slunk down farther into her chair taking a bite of a syrup drenched waffle. She wasn't really surprised when Robin careened towards them shouting something about a whole lot of blood.

Starfire's still form lay in the middle of her bedroom floor. Signs of a struggle were everywhere; ripped curtains, torn bed sheets, burn marks covering the walls, objects scattered and broken over the floor. The dark stain of Star's blood spread out over an immense portion of carpet. Her skirt and underwear had been torn off and tossed to the side and the inside of her thighs were bruised. There was something rather odd about Star's body. Her head was missing... and her left arm. Bloodied stumps were all that was left. They hadn't been done with a knife... some one had torn her limb from limb. Fragments of shattered bone littered the floor around her body. Jagged bones stuck out from torn skin. The smell of blood over powered them, causing an already woozy Cyborg to run from the room retching.  
Robin shook in anger, while Raven tried to comfort a sobbing Beast Boy, "I... Slade. Slade must have done this. I'll kill that bastard! I'll kill him!"  
Raven sighed placing a hand on Robin's shoulder, keeping her other arm wrapped around Beast Boy, "Robin... Slade is dead. He's dead!"  
Robin shook his head furiously and swatted Rae's hand off his shoulder, "No one else could have done this, Raven. No one else is so heartless."  
_-Heh...-_  
Raven's eyes widened, "You..." she sunk into the shadows appearing in her room moments later.  
She closed her eyes sinking onto her bed, "You're responsible for her death! Who are you! Why did you kill her!"  
_-Me, my pet? No... I didn't lay a finger on that poor child's head. You see, I have no fingers. You killed her. You wanted her dead.-_  
"No! I would never hurt Starfire! I couldn't have killed her!"  
Raven opened her eyes and looked around the room. Bloody handprints covered walls, carpet and her bedspread. She sobbed at the gruesome scene before her. Sitting in the chair, frowning up at her with her bright green innocent eyes, now glazed over in death, was the head of Starfire.

Isn't it wonderful! I told you it would be worth reading. I think that added bit in there really dramatics it up. I'm tired of waiting for reviews so I'll be posting Chapter 3 as soon as I fix it to go with the added bits. Check back soon. I should have it up by tomorrow, mid afternoon.


	3. Suicide

I've completely redone this one. Now I'll have to re-do chapter four and I think I'll just end it next chapter, so chapter five will just be completely deleted. I like the little twist. I didn't even see this one coming. It just sort of happened. I sincerely hope you enjoy it and if you didn't catch the changes I made to Chapter two I suggest you go back and read it before continuing on to Chapter three, as the entire chapter won't make a whole lot of sense uless you read the new and improved chapter two. I demand youENJOY this chapter mortals!  
Disclaimer: Blah dee Blah...Not mine...Blah dee Blah

Raven stared into the lifeless eyes of Starfire in shock.  
_**I didn't do that. It wasn't me.  
**__-Oh, but it was, my pet. You brutally raped and killed one of your closest friends-  
_"No! This is your fault! Who are you? Why are you doing this?" She shrieked at her blood covered walls.  
_-I'm you, love. I'm everything you feel. I'm all your hidden desires. I see everything you wish you could do and make it a reality.-  
_"You're lying… I wouldn't do this to Star. Because… Because I…"  
_-Because you loved her. Isn't that right Raven? You loved her alright. You also loved how it felt as she squirmed underneath you, helplessly, as you raped her. You loved the way her hot blood felt as it flowed over you hands when you ripped her head off. You loved every moment of it. The sound of fabric ripping as you tore off her skirt, the sound of her muffled screams and sobs and moans. Don't tell me you don't remember. The sound of bones breaking and your cold heartless laughter; the look of fear in her eyes as your fingernails tore into her flesh…-  
_"STOP! STOP IT! You're lying. I wouldn't hurt Star! I…" Visions flashed through her mind. She remembered it all. Everything she did sped through her mind with shocking clarity, "I… killed her. But… But I loved Star. How could I?" She sunk to the ground, sobbing quietly into her hands.  
_-Does it matter now, my dear? She loved Robin. She couldn't love you. So you made sure she wouldn't love any one else. It felt so good didn't it? Tell the truth now, love.-  
_Raven clenched her fists together, her fingernails digging deep into her palms. Her whole body shook with anger, "I couldn't have her. Why should any one else get her", she began to chuckle quietly, "That's right. She deserved it, that little slut." Her laughter escalated 'til it was loud enough to be heard down the hall.  
_-You know… It wasn't her fault. It's that Robin.-_"Robin?"  
_-He stole her from you. If it wasn't for him, she could have been yours.-  
_Raven shook her head violently, trying to clear these dark words. Her eyes had an odd glossy, maniacle look to them, which cleared away as she shook her head.  
"No. WHAT DO YOU WANT? GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT!" She faded into the shadows and fled from her room and from the voice that haunted her.  
She sped through the living room and ran straight into a somber looking Beast Boy, moping around in dog form. He let out a yelp as he shot back a few feet. Raven careened to a halt. Her eyes wild, her hair stood on end and writhed like snakes. She tried to calm herself, closing her eyes and meditating quietly as her heartbeat slowed.  
Beast Boy examined his panicked friend,worriedly. He took a cautious step towards her with his hand out stretched, "Raven? What's wrong?" He seemed unsure of what to do and recoiled as she swatted his hand away.  
"Is it about Star? Did you see something?"  
"I…"  
Cyborg came hurtling towards them from the hallway, "Robin…! He's dead!"  
"No… But I didn't… Did I?"  
_-No…-  
_"Then who?" She took off after her two friends, racing to see what had happened to Robin.  
His limp body hung from the ceiling, a noose tight around his neck. Pinned to the rope from which he'd hung himself a piece of paper was pinned with six simple words on it.  
**I've gone to join my beloved.  
**"No…" Beast boy whispered as he took a step back towards the door. He shook as tears streamed down his face. He turned and pointed a trembling finger at Raven, "You did this didn't you! I heard you, Rae! I heard you whispering to yourself in the living room when Cyborg said Robin had died! YOU KILLED STARFIRE!"

Wasn't that great Well... I'm not the best writer, so it takes away from it a bit, but just focus on the funtasmic story line. Cy is a drunkard and anidiot who's inlove with Rae. Rae is a psychotic rapist/murderer who was in love with Starfire. Robin is a weak and pathetic fool who commits suicide because he loves Starfire. Just goes to show ya, love sucks and will kill you in the end. Hehe. Just kiddin. Chapter four soon to come. To be concluded...


	4. Love's Intensity

Woot! Chapter four is hot off the presses. Yay. I'm a writing machine this week. Ok. I' m rewrting the whole thing. It doesn't even follow the basic story line I had originally. For instance, in the original Raven becomes a canibal and eats all her friends. There's a mild lemon in this chapter... It's more of a potent lime actually. Try and guess who it's between. Seeing as only three of the Titans are still alive it shouldn't be that difficult.Read on.  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titan's it would be so horribly maniacle no one would want to watch it. So some one else, who isn't me, owns it. Go figure.

"Beast Boy! You don't know what you're saying, man!"  
"No Cy. I heard her. You did it, didn't you Raven. You killed her. Why?"  
"Beast Boy, I…"  
Beat Boy quickly cut in, "Raven… Tell me you didn't kill Star. I'll believe you. I'll believe anything you say, Raven. I… I love you."  
"WHAT!" Cyborg was practically foaming at the mouth as he heard Beast Boy confess his love to Raven, "What did you just say to _my_ woman?" He swung his arm up and pointed it at Beast Boy, the end glowed with a piercing blue light.  
"She's not your woman!" to prove his point, Beast Boy grabbed Raven and kissed her. Raven's eyes widened as the little animal boy's tongue explored the inside of her mouth.  
"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg's fury boiled over 'til he lost all common sense.  
Raven tried to yell at Cyborg to stop, but Beast Boy's hand went behind her head, holding her in the kiss. He fired off a shot at the little green boy, not caring that Raven was standing in his line of fire.  
Raven pushed Beast boy out of the way of Cyborg's fury induced blast then leapt to safety as well. The ray of fiery blue light swept passed, tearing a hole through the wall. She leapt at Cyborg as he swung to fire once more at BB who lay sprawled out on the ground. She grabbed his arm with one hand and placed the other on his chest, pushing him roughly up against the wall.  
"Cyborg, stop! Get the hell out of here Beast Boy!"  
Cyborg struggled under Raven's grasp and let out a string of curse words to follow a little green mouse from the room. He stopped struggling as the mouse vanished from sight. He turned on Raven then, his arm switching from canon back to his normal hand. He grabbed her and swung them around, then slammed her back against the wall. He locked his fingers around her wrists and pinned them up above her head, making sure the little shadow girl couldn't melt away from him.  
"You love him, don't you? You love him more then me. You've been leading me on this whole time! You never loved me, did you… you filthy slut!" He slammed her against the wall again smiling as she cried out.  
"Stop, Cyborg!"  
"You made me think I had a chance," He placed both wrists in one of his large hands and kept them pinned over her head, he was now completely consumed by his anger, "Now you'll pay. You'll pay for hurting me, you stupid whore. Some one has to teach you not to play with other's emotions and feelings!" He began shrieking, causing flecks of spit to shower her face as she struggled under his grasp.  
"Cyborg, no!" She cried as his free hand ripped at her clothing.  
He ripped the top of her costume away and discarded it as he ogled her chest, "I always thought you were incredibly sexy, Rae", He whispered into her ear as he ran a hand over her breasts.  
Raven doubled her efforts to free herself from him. She began to call up the all to familiar spell to push Cyborg off her. Seeing her begin to chant, Cyborg pressed his mouth to her's. He let his tongue loose in her mouth as the words she'd begun to say died away. He pressed his hand over her mouth as he let his lips travel down her neck and chest.  
She tried to reason with him through his hand but all that came out where incomprehensible sobs. A tear fell down her cheek as she felt his mouth upon her breast. She tried to cry out for help as he nibbled on her nipple. She sobbed between his fingers as he wrenched the last of her clothing from her body and threw her onto the ground. She looked up over his shoulder at the limp corpse of Robin, still hanging from the ceiling.  
_**I deserve this.  
**__-Fight him. Don't let this ass hole violate you.-  
__**I deserve this.  
**__-You whiny bitch. What would Starfire say if she saw you now?-  
__**I deserve this!  
**__-What about Beast Boy, who almost got himself killed for you?-  
_She closed her eyes as she felt Cyborg thrust between her legs. She sunk into her mind as he raped her, trying to ignore the pain and shame she felt. He pushed and pushed and pushed 'til it hurt so bad she was pulled from her head. She wanted to scream and beg him to stop, but she lay there and let him fuck her 'til he exhausted himself. She felt him pull away and listened as his booming steps faded away down the hall.

Well... Not one of my best lemons, but I put it there for the story line... not for you sick twisted freaks to get hot off of. I know I said this would be my last chapter, but I've suddenly been hit by a brilliant way to end this and my creativity must be obeyed.Wait 'til you see how I end this!


	5. Death's Embrace

All right, tmntyyh, this chapter's for you. Sorry for making you write an essay, love. And sorry for calling you a guy ; For all you others who wrote in and asked me to finish this story… Thanks. Now get ready for the bloody and disgusting finish. It isn't pretty or fun. You get what you asked for Yay story!  
Disclaimer: You'd have to be a lot cooler then me to own a show like this.

Cyborg pressed his hand against the shower wall and looked up into the hot water and steam cascading down on him. He could hardly feel the salty tears as he let the scorching water pour over his face.  
"Raven…"  
He slammed his hand against the wet tiles and shut his eyes tight, trying desperately to shutout the world around him and forget what he'd done.  
"Raven… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"  
He let out a ragged sob as images of him violating the woman he loved passed behind his closed eyes.  
"I didn't mean to let it go so far."

_-Filthy slut-  
__**Please… Let me die. Let me forget this all.  
**__-Dirty whore-  
_Raven lay on the floor, in a puddle of sweat and the residue from Cyborg's attack.  
"Star…"  
The room was pitch black around her, though she'd thought the lights had been on. A figure dressed in a deep red approached her… Though it seemed too far away in the small room. It walked gracefully toward her, long legs flowing inits long stride. Raven could make out details as the figure drew closer. Long legs, flowing cape, jeweled belt. She tried to close her eyes as Cyborg was doing at that very moment and block out the all to familiar figure approaching her, the figure she saw in the mirror everyday, but her eyes wouldn't close.  
_-If she could see her murderer now… Do you feel better now Raven, you disgusting bitch? Does it make you feel better about yourself now that the world has had its revenge?-  
__**Shut up… Just shut up.  
**__-It's a bitch, isn't it Rae? It shouldn't be like this. The world has wronged you. You have to make it right again.-  
_"I said shut up!"  
"Raven?"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Raven? Raven! Wake up! It's Beast Boy. Raven?"  
A small blurry green figure swam slowly into focus as Raven opened her eye.  
"Beast Boy? Beast Boy!"  
Raven flung her arms around her tiny green friend and pulled him close to her naked body. He tried not to blush or get excited as tears welled up into his usually cheerful eyes.  
"Raven… What did Cyborg do to you?"  
He buried his face in her hair and tightened his arms around her as his hot tears spilled silently down his cheeks.  
"Raven… I'm so sorry. It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I'd just stayed here and fought my own battle. He won't get away with this Rae. I swear… I swear I'll make up for what I've done and I'll make him pay for what he's done."  
Beast Boy pulled away from Raven, his eyes full of rage and hatred. Raven saw the look of cold fury in her friend's eyes and pulled herself, shakily, to her feet.  
"Beast Boy, don't do anything stupid. If you try tohurt Cyborg…"  
Beast Boy rounded on his friend, interrupting her, hate turning into nothing but a thoughtless need for revenge.  
"Hurt? I'm not going to hurt him, Rae. I'm going to make him suffer… I'm going to make him hurt so badly he prays for death. Then, when he's to numb to care…… I'll kill him."  
He turned and walked out of the room, looking eerily calm and leaving Raven standing dumbfounded in his wake. She reached a hand out as if to grab the figure that had been standing before her only seconds ago.  
"Beast Boy?"  
_-Teehee. Your little green friends signed his own death certificate.-  
_"Beast Boy, stop! Come back!"  
She grabbed her cloak from the ground and threw it on over her naked body. She floated quickly down the hall in time to see Beast Boy disappear into Cyborg's room. She could hear the sound of the shower running and fought back the images of her encounter with the robot man threatening to parade about in her mind.  
**_Cyborg… If you hurt Beast Boy, I'll… I'll…_**  
_-You'll do what, you pathetic piece of filth? Do you have the balls to kill again? Your so pathetic it makes me ill. Once I'm fully rested I'll make all the pain go away again, just like I did before. I'll make everything better, my precious pet. Don't worry about a thing.-  
__**Beast Boy…**_  
_-…deserves to die. If he hadn't of kissed you Cyborg wouldn't have flipped out. You know that's what you feel deep down.-  
__**I have to save them or they'll kill each other.  
**__-…and you want to do the job yourself, you greedy bug? Is that it?-  
_Raven melted through the wall and saw Beast Boy opening the door to Cyborg's bathroom. The water stopped inside and she could hear Cyborg give out a shout in alarm. He shouted something at Beast Boy, but Raven couldn't make out what it was from where she stood in Cyborg's room. Beast Boy shouted back and his words rung clearly in her ears.  
"I'd like to see you try. You say you love Raven… what a joke. You hurt her. You wouldn't hurt her like that if you loved her! I LOVE HER! I'll make you pay!"  
Raven saw her dearest friend shift into a rhino, splintering the door frame of Cy's bathroom. She could barely make out a dim blue glow around the creature's massive body.  
"Beast Boy!"  
He turned his head to look at her, but it caught in the door frame. He turned back into the small green boy she knew and loved to peer back at his love.  
"Raven?"  
A blast of blue light shot through Beast Boy's stomach, dissipating as quickly as it had formed. A huge gaping hole was left in the boys tiny body. Blood dripped down his sides and legs, and large wet lumps of what must have been organs glistened and spilled over the sides of the opening. He placed a hand to the gap, looking wide eyes at the blood coating it as he brought it close to his face. Blood dribbled down his chin from the side of his mouth. He collapsed to his knees, staring at Raven in shock. He opened his mouth as he reached his blood soaked hand out to her, and a sickening bubble of blood burst from his mouth like vomit.  
"BEAST BOY!"  
Raven ran to her little animal friend as he finally collapsed on the ground. His muscles twitching as his body finally shut completely down. She embraced him, not caring that she was becoming soaked in his blood. She buried her face in his hair as he had done with her only moments ago… She sobbed and rocked him back and forth, as blood pooled around her, with flecks of bone, skin and organs floating in it.  
She looked up and saw Cyborg standing in the shower, dripping and naked. His eyes wide with shock, his jaw practically fallen to his knees.  
"Raven I…"  
She didn't give him time to finish. Raw fury, pure and intense, flooded her body. She stood pointed a shaking hand at Cyborg and let her power consume her. The glass walls of the shower exploded showering glass everywhere. Cy cried out as the black shadows engulfed him. She twitched her hand to the right and his flesh began to tear around each of his limbs. His shrieks became frantic and desperate, but Raven could no longer hear. All that was left was her desire to kill. She swung her arm around to her side and Cyborg's body tore into pieces. His arms and legs fell to the floor. His torso plopped down heavily right where it's owners feet had been planted seconds ago. His head hit the ground and rolled over to Beast Boy's body. It's lifeless eyes looked up at Raven, still full of the horror and pain they could no longer feel, and his jaw was twisted in a silent scream.  
She collapsed to the ground and into the puddle of Beast Boy's blood. She sat up shaking violently, looking at the mess around her.  
"What have I done?"  
_-Only what you had to do. He deserved it for all he'd done.-  
_"No..."  
She slammed her hand down on the ground. Her hand met a sharp piece of glass, that sliced neatly into her skin. She looked down as a drop of her own blood fell to mingle with Beast Boy's.  
"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I'm so sorry."  
She took the piece of long razor sharp glass in her hand as silent tears slid down her pale cheeks.  
"If any one deserves to die... it's me."  
She slammed the pointy end of her make shift knife deep into her chest, piercing her heart. Blood oozed up around the fatal wound and Raven sunk down to lie near beast boy, and Cyborg's decapitated head.  
_-You bitch! What have you done! YOU'VE KILLED US BOTH!-  
_The voice shrieked its last as Raven calmly slid into death's arms.

OK…. Its done. Tell me if it was worth your silly shrieks. If there's any thing you feel I should add… maybe a six chapter, though I don't know how I could get one out… write me with your ideas. I was thinking of maybe a short little sequal in which all the Titans meet again in hell… I don't know. Tell me what you think. And tmntyyh…. I tried my hardest on this stupid thing for you. You wrote me an essay… I wrote you a chapter.  
dedicated to: tmntyyh


End file.
